falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Why Don't You Do Right?
"Why Don't You Do Right?" est une chanson diffusée sur Radio New Vegas dans Fallout: New Vegas et par l'émission mystérieuse dans Old World Blues. La chanson a été écrite par Kansas Joe McCoy en 1936. Bien que Peggy Lee ait fait plusieurs enregistrements dans sa vie, la version du jeu est celle de la téléscriptions Snader de Peggy Lee et du Quintet de Dave Barbour en 1950. Histoire Le premier enregistrement de Peggy Lee pour la chanson a été produit le 27 Juillet 1942 avec Benny Goodman et son orchestre pour Columbia Records. C'était alors une inconnue, mais les ventes du titre dépassant le million de copies, elle devint rapidement célèbre. Son second enregistrement a été fait après qu'elle ait quitté le groupe. Elle s'était mariée avec le guitariste Dave Barbour et ensemble ils quittèrent le groupe de Benny Goodman en Mars 1943. Peggy Lee enregistra "Why Don't You Do Right" avec un arrangement plus osé en compagnie de l'orchestre de Dave Barbour pour Capitol Records en 1948. Le titre fut vendu sous forme de single et faisait partie de l'album Rendezvous With Peggy Lee.Index des albums pour la bio-discographie et vidéographie de Peggy Lee sur Peggy Lee Discography L'enregistrement utilisé dans le jeu provient d'une téléscription Snader, l'ancêtre du clip vidéo. Louis D. Snader souhaitait prendre avantage du nouveau marché télévisuel et de la transition de la radio à la télévision. Insatisfait de n'avoir à montrer qu'un disc-jockey tourner un disque, Snader voulait enregistrer directement des stars pendant leurs performances. C'était une affaire à petit budget utilisant des sets minimalistes et recyclés"Why Don't You Do Right?" de Peggy Lee réutilise la même toile de fond que pour "Baby, Won't You Please Come Home" de Herb Jeffries Comparaison visuelle "Baby, Won't You Please Come Home" de Herb Jeffries (vers 24:15) et qui mettait un point d'emphase sur le fait de ne prendre qu'une seule prise au lieu de faire des synchronisations labiales.The Peggy Lee Bio-Discography And Videography: An Inquiry Into The Snader, Studio, And Camay Companies at Peggy Lee Discography La performance de Peggy Lee pour "Why Don't You Do Right" s'est tenue le 14 Septembre 1950 aux Hollywood Center Studios.La bio-discographie et vidéographie de Peggy Lee : les téléscriptions Snader sur Peggy Lee Discography La chanson utilisée dans le jeu est directement prise de la bande son du film. Paroles You had plenty money in 1922 You let other women make a fool of you Why don't you do right, like some other men do Get out of here and get me some money, too You're sittin' down wonderin' what it's all about You ain't got no money, they will put you out Why don't you do right, like some other men do Get out of here and get me some money, too If you had prepared twenty years ago You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door Why don't you do right, like some other men do Get out of here and get me some money, too I fell for your jivin' and I took you in Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin Why don't you do right, like some other men do Get out of here and get me some money, too Why don't you do right, like some other men do Like some other men do Vidéos "Why Don't You Do Right?" dans le jeu 425px|left Téléscription Snader originale 425px|left Références Liens externes * Page de la chanson sur Wikipédia en:Why Don't You Do Right? pl:Why Don't You Do Right? Catégorie:Chansons de Fallout: New Vegas Catégorie:Chansons de Radio New Vegas